Scenes of Our Lives
by jelispar
Summary: Upon her death one X-Woman looks back at times with those she loved.
1. Default Chapter

  
She stood there, hand resting up against the cold iron of the gate. She knew that if she could she would rip them open and run full force into the large house. She imagined the smiling faces she would meet there, the warmth, and the comfort. She let out a sigh, her head falling forward, forehead kissing the iron bars. From behind her she heard footsteps crunching in the icy snow. "I knew we'd find you here." The gruff voice stated behind her.  
  
Turning around to face the people whom for most of her life she'd considered family she let a small smile creep across her face, never reaching her eyes. "Of course, there's nowhere but here."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had only been a week, and while she wouldn't exactly call the occupants of the house friendly, they were at least making an effort. Settling down for the night she nodded off once her head hit the pillow.  
  
Loud noises woke her up, and looking over at her alarm clock Rogue was shocked to find that it was two in the morning. "That's it!" She mumbled to herself, slipping on something respectable. She walked out into the hall once she was dressed, and followed the loud banging, which was beginning to sound more and more like music, all the way down to the basement levels, which she herself had only the barest access to. The sounds were coming from one of the rooms that she was allowed to enter, the Blackbird's hangar.  
  
Punching in her code hastily she waited for the door to open fully before she walked into the room greeted by deafening rock music. Watching while Pioter and Kurt hosed down one of the jet's wings Rogue walked over and unplugged the stereo from the loudspeaker system. "Hey!" Kurt yelled from his position atop the plane. "Vat vas that for?" He asked accusingly after bampfing over to where Rogue stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry, Kurt." Rogue almost spit back at him. "But some of us are tryin' ta sleep up there, and this music ah yoah's was loud enough to wake the entire Shi'ar empire!"  
  
"You are exaggerating a bit, I think." Colossus yelled over to her, still perched on the wing.  
  
Rogue shot him a steely glance. "Then if I'm exaggeratin', shugah, why in the hell am Ah awake, hm?"  
  
"Sorry Rogue." Kurt mumbled, looking humbly down at the ground. "Ve did not realize zat our music vas so loud." With that said he looked up at her hopefully, "However, since you do seem to be awake, vould you like to help us vis the Blackbird? She took a nice dive into a swamp, and ve could use some help getting ze mud off the roof, since neither of us can fly."  
  
Rogue just smirked at him. "Ya woke me up at two in the mornin' and now you have the nerve ta ask me ta help y'all." Kurt just returned his glance to floor. "All right, fuzzy elf. Hand me that hose." But before she could react Kurt had turned the hose on and was aiming in her direction. "Ahhh!" She yelled as she flew up to get out of the spray. In the mean time one of the soapy sponges Colossus had hurled in Rogue's direction hit Kurt in the face.  
  
"You're supposed to be on my team!" Kurt yelled, redirecting the hose towards Pioter while Rogue snuck up behind him with a bucket of suds.  
  
Once the water fight was over, all three found themselves sprawled across the cement floor of the hangar soaking wet and soapy. "Guess we'll have to clean all this up too, huh?" Rogue asked Pioter who was face down in a puddle at the moment.  
  
"True." He responded looking over at her. "But look on the bright side, now we will not need morning showers."  
  
Rogue just looked over at Kurt, who smiled mischievously back at her. "Get him!" Kurt yelled, as they both jumped on the Russian and started attacking him with water and fists.  
  
"What did I say?" Colossus yelled underneath the pummeling.  



	2. Default Chapter

  
Rogue walked into the Danger Room control deck, watching Kitty with her heels up on the panel in front of her, fidgeting with one of the computer boards. Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she soldered two of the electrodes back into their original places. That now done she let out a sigh, and Rogue found her opening.  
  
"Kitty," she asked quietly, "Is there anyway I could talk to you for a second?"  
  
Shadowcat spun in her chair, looking venomously into the eyes of the woman standing behind her. "I told everybody, it'll be at least two more hours till I can get the Danger Room up and working again."  
  
"Actually," Rogue said into Kitty's cold stare. "I just wanted to talk, the Professah said he noticed that the two of us weren't getting along real well, and maybe it'd help if we had a chat."  
  
Kitty's mouth formed a silent "Oh" as she turned back to her work on the control panels. "So talk." Kitty spat over her shoulder.  
  
Rogue sat down in the seat next to Kitty and looked over at what she was doing, not wanting to ruin her concentration. However, she saw that all Shadowcat seemed to be doing was fidgeting with different controls and watching the scenes inside the Danger Room change. "So," Rogue began hesitantly. "Where are you from?"  
  
Kitty tried hard not to blow off the weak opening. "Illinois." She answered flatly.  
  
"Really?" Rogue tried to sound interested. "Nevah been there. What's it like?"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Boring."  
  
"I see." Rogue said. "I'm from Mississippi."  
  
"Never would've guessed with that accent." Kitty mumbled.  
  
Rogue ignored the comment and continued. "It's beautiful there. I grew up right along the Mississippi River. That is until Mystique found me. I lived with my father, right near the river cliffs."  
  
At cliffs, Kitty looked up interested. "There are cliffs in Mississippi." She asked innocently.  
  
"Oh yah, they don't border most of the river, but they did in my area. It was a poor area." She said with a sigh. "Most people who live along the Mississip are boaters, freighters, warehousemen. None of that in my area, cuz there was nowhere to land a boat."  
  
"I see." Kitty said, trying to pretend as if the jungle scene before her was more interesting than what Rogue was telling her. "So your parents were poor?"  
  
"Yah." Rogue said, hanging her head. "Momma died when I was born, I was an only child cuz of it. Daddy, well he blamed me fer it all." Rogue looked up into what she thought were sympathetic eyes.  
  
"My mother died." Kitty whispered.  
  
Rogue just smiled the smile of understood-shared pain back at Kitty. "Daddy drank a lot." Rogue continued. "Then when he found out I was a mutant." The pain and the story just poured out of her as Kitty sat there staring at her in shock. This woman had been through so much in her short life that it was no wonder she had turned out the way she had. In fact some of the things Rogue revealed about Mystique's treatment had made Kitty almost sick with disgust. It ended with a lot of shared tears and a mutual understanding.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That's it girl!" Logan yelled to her, watching her hand to hand combat lesson against Storm. "Don't let her get the upper hand, keep her on her guard." He laughed as Rogue went to land a kick and Storm flew out of the way, leaving the other woman sprawled on her ass in the mud.  
  
"Dammit!" She yelled as she punched her fists into the ground. "Thought I had her."  
  
Logan walked over to her and offered her a hand off the ground. "Don't worry about Ororo, she's always got a trick up her sleeve. Comes from living on the streets."  
  
"Ah see." Rogue commented absently rubbing her sore bottom. "Seems she'd want ta give me some pointers instead of just flyin' off like that."  
  
Wolverine just looked at her and shook his head. "Look kid, it ain't exactly a big secret around here. Ro don't like you!" Rogue was taken aback by his bluntness, and was about to respond when he held up his hand for her to be quiet. "Don't take it too personal. Some of us realize you're only fault is that you're just as screwed up as the rest of us." Rogue just looked at him confused, and was seriously considering ignoring this whole conversation. "Just give her some time to get used to you." Logan answered Rogue's unspoken question.  
  
She shook her head at him and looked down at the dirt she was scuffing up with her boots. "It's been months Logan. I don't think she's gonna get used to me." She stated as she walked back towards the mansion.  



	3. Default Chapter

  
"Again Rogue!" Scott yelled from the observation deck of the Danger Room.  
  
"Ah cain't Cyke." She yelled back from her knees, head down in the middle of the metal floor. "Ah can handle three Sentinels, but it's when you throw that fourth one in...I just get all messed up." She clenched her fists in frustration. She wanted to have it out again, but she was tired and she just couldn't do it.  
  
Scott paced back and forth in front of the observation window, watching the figure huddled on the floor in front of him. "That's unacceptable Rogue!" He yelled down into the metal room. "Is that what you would say in combat? I can't?"  
  
His tone urged her back to her feet, and she stared up to where she knew the window was in defiance. "This ain't combat!" She waved her arm around the room as if to accentuate the point. "This is a controlled battle environment. My life doesn't depend on it. AH CAN'T DO IT!"  
  
Scott slammed his fists down on the back of the seat in front of him. "You will do it Rogue." He hissed into the microphone. "I am going to run the scenario again, and if you fail I'll run it again until you get it right." Typing in the scenario sequence he watched as the red warning lights flashed in the Danger Room for an instant before the scenario started. He watched as Rogue fought her way through a concrete jungle, taking out first one Sentinel, then another. It was the third and fourth ones that had been giving her problems. Sentinels usually attacked in groups, and Rogue had yet not been able to concentrate on more than one opponent at a time. This time he watched as she flew into the third Sentinel while the fourth aimed a laser beam at her and fired. Scott was about to shut the program down yet again when he saw the girl bank away from the beam, using her momentum to hurl herself into the attacking Sentinel, then changed angles to go underneath the last one. From behind she grabbed the oversized robot's head and removed it from its shoulders. The Sentinel fell to the ground deactivated as the scene in the room slowly faded back to normal. Rogue stood to one side of the room, hands on her hips staring up into the observation deck.  
  
"How's that Scott? Or do ah gotta do it again." She almost spat up at him.  
  
Cyclops just smiled into the microphone, "I knew you could do it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Jean, ah..." the girl started, then stopped, fidgeting on the end of the bench, absently pulling on her gloves. "It's her!" she blurt out at the telepath, holding a hand up to her head. Jean just sat patiently, waiting for Rogue to go into a better explanation of what was going on. "Ah went on that S.H.I.E.L.D. recon, remember." Jean nodded solemnly, and Rogue remembered how Jean had been one of the team to ream her for how stupid it had been. "The guy I was saving, he was an ex-boyfriend of hers or something. She just kept comin' out." Rogue anguished trying to explain. "Not tryin' to take over exactly," she corrected. "Just her memories...it was so...ah thought ah was her!" Rogue shouted in frustration. "This has to stop." Rogue almost whispered. "Ah want my own life, not hers."  
  
Jean nodded sympathetically as she moved to sit down next to the girl, no woman she corrected herself. "I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like Rogue." Jean said as she took Rogue's gloved hand. "But you, I, and the Professor have gone over this before. I can't tell you what happened, but her memories are part of yours now. I can fade them, but that doesn't mean that they'll go away completely."  
  
"Please." Rogue begged near tears. "Ah want my life back."  
  
Jean nodded and stepped gingerly out onto the astral plane and into Rogue's mind.  
  



	4. Default Chapter

  
*He's beautiful*, she thought to herself as she watched the newcomer walk into the kitchen and help himself to some coffee. Seeing her, the tall, lanky, auburn haired man sat down across the table from her and smiled at her over his cup of joe. "Bon matin, chere." He said to her as he took his first dreg of the liquid. "Gambit." He introduced himself. "I believe I be de one y' were tryin' ta kill on Muir Island."  
  
Rogue's mouth fell into a silent "oh" and he laughed at the expression. "Sorry," she said to him, idly wrapping her hands around her own warm mug. "Ah wasn't exactly muhself." She answered him, looking more at the table than his face. *Damn girl*, she thought taking a quick glimpse of his face. *Take a look at those eyes! You definitely hit the jackpot.*  
  
"I hope not." Remy smiled back at her with his beautiful red on black eyes. "Never did catch y' name though."  
  
"O' course." She smiled over at him. "Yah can call me Rogue."  
  
"Rogue." He said as if he were rolling it over his tongue. "Doesn't really suit ya," Rogue tried very hard not to blush as he said this. "An' you," he added, "can call me Remy." With that he grabbed one of her gloved hands and lightly kissed the back of it before getting up and walking out the room.  
  
"I see we have a new admirer," Bobby laughed from the other door into the kitchen.  
  
"Aw, shuddup Drake." Rogue responded as she finally let herself blush a deep crimson.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty had been the one to give her the news. "She's gone Rogue." The woman had said softly with teary eyes, looking up at her former roommate. "Yanna's dead." It had been such a shock to her system that she had almost fallen on the floor before Kitty could guide her towards the bed.  
  
"How?" Rogue whispered to the air surrounding her. "Beast and Moira, and the Professor of course. Couldn't they have..."  
  
"They did what they could." Kitty replied cutting her off. "It was...she was in so much pain Rogue. I almost couldn't bear to look at her. Moira's heartbroken, but poor Piotr."  
  
"Oh Kitty!" Rogue sobbed, as the tears finally started to escape from her eyes. "Is he alright? How's he doing?"  
  
Kitty just shook her head for an answer. "Piotr is very angry." She said, trying to calm down a little bit. "He blames the Professor for not saving her. But Rogue if you saw her, there was nothing to be done. She had all these tubes, she couldn't talk, she was so skinny..." Racking sobs broke Kitty off as she just cried into her old friend's shoulder, her tears mixing with Rogue's as both sat and mourned a child who had once been their friend.  
  
* * * *  
  
She watched in utter joy as Jean and Scott whispered those sacred words to each other. "I do." The moment was so beautiful she wished she could capture it and hold it forever. Tears slid down her cheeks as the couple turned to walk down the aisle hand in hand. "Are you alright child?" Storm asked, noticing the tears Rogue was shedding.  
  
"Ah'm fine Ro." Rogue whispered back with a smile lighting up her face, contrasting sharply with the tears. "Ah always cry at weddings."   
  
Smiling, Ororo hugged her from behind as they watched the train of Jean's dress slip past them.  



	5. Default Chapter

  
Standing on a cliff in Isreal, Rogue contemplated the end of the world. Not even most of the people she loved were aware that the world was about to be destroyed, and how she wished she had them with her right now. Mystique, the mother she had never wanted, members of the other X-teams, and most of all Remy all stood out in her mind as she wished she had a chance to give them one last good-bye. Almost as if her thoughts had brought him, Gambit appeared behind her, watching the sky over her shoulder. "What y' t'ink it's gonna look like, chere?" He whispered into her ear, and she turned suddenly to find his arms encircling her waist.  
  
Resting her forehead against his chest she let out a sigh. "Ah haven't the slightest idea, Remy." She looked up into his eyes, and noticed for the first time the fear lurking back there somewhere. "Ah'm scared." She admitted simply, and he held her closer wishing with all his might that he could protect her from this.  
  
"Me too, chere." Remy whispered into her hair. "Y' know dat speech da Prof gave made me t'ink." He looked down at her, and used one gloved finger to tilt her chin up towards him. "Dis is de time t' spend wit de people y' love." He sighed and looked away from her for a second, then back. The power in his eyes almost made her gasp. "Remy always been afraid he'd die alone on some street corner, and nobody'd care. If I had t' choose one person t' die wit, it wouldn' be you, chere." The last comment made her gasp, but he shushed her with a finger and looked deeper into her eyes. "I'd want ya t' live. But since I ain't got a choice, y' de only person here I'd want t' die wit. I love you, ma belle cherie."  
  
Rogue's eyes smiled up at him in answer, and as the crystal wave appeared over the horizon Remy kissed her as passionately as he could.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was after this that the memories got rough, lost that happy feeling that most of the former ones held. By now the sobs were ripping through her body, and it was only through sheer forced of will that she hadn't walked back toward the mansion yet. It was Bobby's voice that broke her out of her reverie. "C'mon Rogue, it's time to go."  
  
"I can't." she whispered, clawing desperately at the iron rungs to the gate. "There's so much here."  
  
"Child." Storm said softly, kneeling down next to her. "Those things you remember happened here, but they are forever stored in your heart. Being here does not change that."  
  
"I know that Storm." Rogue cried. "My head knows that, but it's so hard."  
  
"Chere." The word floated through her, and the voice speaking it wrapped her up in a warm blanket of love. "Dere's nothin' to go back to dere." She hadn't seen him earlier, but now he stood in front of the whole team: Scott, Jean, Logan, Bobby, Warren, Hank, Storm, Betsy, Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, and even the Professor and Ilyana. "Most of us are here, chere. And dose dat aren't, dey'll come soon enough." He knelt down in front of her, wiping the tears off her face. "Come with us Rogue, de living world ain' no place for de dead. An', corny as it may sound, dere's a mansion in de sky waitin' for ya."  
  
Without a word she took his hand, and as a family they turned away and faded into the night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sam!" Jubilee called from the mansion steps, get inside, it's late, and like, your fav show is on!" Peering through the gate once more, Sam was sure he'd seen them. All in their colors, proudly watching over the mansion. It had only been three days since they'd buried Rogue. Probably one of the hardest things he'd ever done. The thought tickled at the back of his mind, *Maybe they came to take her home.*  



End file.
